


April Fools! The Joke Is That I Like You!

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heith is total subtext, Just one use of the f word, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Severe Miscommunication, Slapping, Swearing, its there if you squint at like one whole line, not really mentioned but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Shiro finally decides to ask Lance out (much to Keith's relief). One small itty bitty gigantic problem, he forgot to check the date.





	April Fools! The Joke Is That I Like You!

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend this was released on the first okay? I got sick and wasn't able to write properly which is why this was late. Anyways as always comments are very very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Today’s the day Keith.” Shiro said excitedly as they walked out of their last class of the day.

“You said that on valentine's day too Shiro, remember when you ‘forgot’ your speech?” Keith said as he made the air quotes with his hands.

“I did forget you little-” Shiro started as he playfully punched Keith in the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Keith laughed.

By the time they made it to the school’s forum most of the students were already there lounging around the picnic tables. One table in particular caught Shiro’s eye, only three people sat at it: a large boy named Hunk, a shorter girl named Katie who went by Pidge, and last but not least Lance. The three of them were laughing and joking with each other, Lance in particular seemed to be practically doubled over at something Hunk had said. Shiro was broken from his revelry by a nudge from Keith’s elbow.

“Well?” Keith asked as he rose an eyebrow, “Go on, if ‘today’s the day’ then go ask him.”

“But what if he says no?” Shiro asked nervously.

“He goes to all of your football games and still refers to a touchdown as a homerun unironically. Plus you keep finding flowers stuck in the slats of your locker after every game you win and may I remind you that one of his best friends happens to work at an arboretum and has very few if any scruples?” Keith said as he rolled his eyes.

“Y’know if you applied that level of argumentation to Iverson’s essays you wouldn’t have a B- in his class.”

“Just go and ask him!” Keith scowled as he pulled Shiro in the direction of the picnic table.

When they got close enough Hunk looked up and noticed them, “Shiro! Keith! How are you two doing today?”

“Pretty good.” Keith responded as he and Shiro sat down on the picnic table.

Lance smiled at the both of them with his bright white teeth, it perfectly accentuated his bright blue eyes that shone like a sea of sapphires-

“Shiro, buddy, you’re staring.” Pidge said.

Keith lightly kicked him underneath the table before side eyeing him discreetly. Shiro cleared his throat, it was now or never at this point.

“Hey Lance…” He began, “I was wondering…”

“Yeah Shiro what is it?”

“Would you like to go out for lunch sometime?” Shiro stammered out as Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’ve all gone out for lunch plenty of times so why not? Where does everyon-”

“Wait, Lance I meant just you and me.” Shiro interjected.

“Wait just you and me?” Lance said slowly.

“Yes.”

“Going out for lunch?” Lance said with hope in his eyes.

“Are you free this saturday?” Shiro asked hopefully.

“As in like a date?” Lance continued.

“Yes Lance, i’m asking you out on a date.” Shiro said.

Lance stopped, then stood up, a moment later Shiro felt a stinging pain on his left cheek and a loud cracking noise was heard.

“You know what Takashi Shirogane? Fuck you. You’re the absolute worst.” Lance said with tears in his eyes before stomping away, Pidge and Hunk trailing after him but not before they took the time to send Shiro a death glare.

Keith looked about as confused as Shiro felt, “What the hell? Why did he slap you?”

“Guess you were wrong.” Shiro said as he lamely held his hand over his cheek. “He didn’t like me at all.”

*************

“Shiro.”

“Go away Keith…” Shiro mumbled into his pillow, he had been like that since he got home. Just moping into his pillow while lying prone on his bed.

“I found out what happened.” Keith said.

Shiro sat up at that. “What?” He said getting up and clutching Keith’s shoulders while shaking him. “What is it? What did I do? How do I fix it?”

“First you can STOP SHAKING ME.” Keith said, causing Shrio to jump away like he’d been burned. “Second did you check the date?”

“No? Why, is it important? Is it the anniversary of one of Lance’s breakups? Oh god I probably reminded him of that I bet he hates me no-”

“Shiro its April first.” Keith interrupted.

Shiro froze, “So you mean…”

“You asked him out on april fools day. He thought you were pulling a prank on him, no wonder he slapped you in the face.” Keith said looking at him sadly.

“He _definitely_ hates me now.” Shiro said clutching his head in his hands.

“Look i’ve been texting Hunk so he knows the situation. He said they’re all at the park right now so if you want to you can go over there and explain yourself if you want to prove you were serious. That’s what he said anyways.” Keith said tossing Shiro his jacket.

Shiro caught it, “Why do you have Hunk’s number anyways?” he said as he got up and put on his shoes that had been thrown in the corner of the room.

“None of your business.” Keith scowled.

Shiro didn’t have anything to say to that so he left their house and sprinted to the park.

*************

Lance didn’t think his life would get to a lower point than right now. HE was currently crying face down on a stone picnic table being comforted by Pidge and Hunk.

“Its okay Lance. At least now we know he’s a jerk. Can’t believe my brother is such good friends with that guy.” Pidge grumbled.

“Its okay guys…” Lance sniffled, “Really its my fault for thinking Takashi Shirogane would ever like me in the first place.”

“Lance…” Hunk started with the same tone that he always did when Lance was talking down to himself.

“No Hunk I know i’m right you do too. What would the most popular person in school and the captain of the football team want to do with little old me?” Lance said.

Hunk looked like he was about to respond but was stopped by a notification from his phone.

“Who is that anyway?” Pidge asked.

“Oh its… my mom!”

“Which mom?” Pidge questioned.

“The one who owns the bakery.” Hunk replied.

“Hunk tell the truth, your mom’s ringtone is completely different from what we just heard.” Pidge replied.

“Why do you pay so much attention to my ringtones?”

“Why are you hiding who you’re talking to?”

“Hey guys…” Lance interrupted, “Please tell me that _isn’t_ Takashi Shirogane running over here.”

*************

Shiro was out of breath by the time he got to the park but the sight of the trio was enough to get him the rest of the way to where they were sitting.

“Did someone come to turn the other cheek?” Pidge said standing up and moved her hand across her body in preparation of a backhand.

Shiro flinched, “No i’m just here to talk.”

“Hey Pidge how about we go take a walk really quick?” Hunk cut in.

Pidge looked like she was about to object but stopped after looking at Hunk. As they both left Hunk gave Shiro a look. A look that simultaneously said ‘I trust you’ and ‘If you hurt him the police won’t find your body’. Lance had been quiet since Shiro had come over but stood up and walked over to him now.

“Well what is it? Here to fake ask me out again?” Lance said without looking at Shiro’s face.

“Lance I was serious, I was really asking you out.” Shiro said.

“An F for believability.” Lance scoffed, “ _You_ wanting  to date _me_? You’re going to have to try harder than that, I wasn’t born yesterday y’know.”

Shiro’s face fell upon realizing just how much Hunk had understated that confession weeks ago

_“Lance… how do I put this? Lance has some self esteem issues.”_

No shit he had self esteem issues.

“Lance i’m serious, I really did ask you out.”

“And you just so happened to do that on April Fool’s day?”

Shiro thought for a moment, “Remember Halloween?”

“Yeah, you went as the main character of evangelion.” Lance replied skeptically.

“No I didn’t, I didn’t realize it was halloween those were just normal clothes and I felt embarrassed so I just said it was him. It was just lucky that I was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants.” Shiro explained.

“Really? If you forgot halloween you must not care much about the holida-” Lance laughed before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Shiro replied.

“So you really wanted to go out with me.” Lance stated, “And instead of answering I slapped you in the face as hard as I could and insulted you, god I feel like such a jerk!” He said putting his head in his hands.

“Yeah that did hurt a lot.” Shiro said as he rubbed his cheek, “Doesn’t hurt anymore but now I know not to mess with you.”

“I guess.”

“Well now that you know…” Shiro said, “Are you free this saturday?” he asked hopefully.

“Oh I still don’t want to date you.” Lance said with a cruel smile on his face.

Shiro’s face became devastated, “O-oh okay then i’ll guess just leave the-”

Shiro was suddenly cut off by Lance grabbing his collar and pulling him closer. The next second Lance was kissing him.

Lance pulled away before smiling genuinely at him, “April fool’s! Now we’re even.”

For once, Shiro didn’t mind being pranked.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to link back to my tumblr so here it is. https://manifestmerlin.tumblr.com/  
> Anyways this wraps up Shance support week! This was really fun to do and I'm very thankful to everyone who read my fics, commented, and gave kudos! You are all the real heroes here because it all kept encouraging me to keep writing these! Also the flower shop worker Keith is referring to is Pidge ofc.


End file.
